Tomato Soup
by Xianthra17
Summary: try to picture the uchiha brothers as manly men driving a lot of fangirls crazy over them but end up loving each other and doing the deed without hesitation...bwahahaha...yaoi, lemon, bad language and the works...


**_Hi all this is my third story...I hope you'll like it....I also do hope that I'll get some reviews......please enjoy.... (^_^)_**

**_Author's Disclaimer Facts:  
...I do not own Naruto.  
...I have an OC for my first story.  
...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.  
...I'm really fond of punctuations.  
...I am open for reviews..so please review.  
...I'm so excited *giggle*..._**

_hi...ive been reading uchihacests for some time now and decided to write one myself...i just love the uchihas....you picture the brothers as manly men driving a lot of fangirls crazy over them but end up loving each other and doing the deed without hesitation...bwahahaha...i love the uchihas!...this is a long oneshot uchihacest...yaoi, lemon, bad language and the works...you've been informed....enjoy....^_^V_

***************************************** **tomato soup** **********************************************

sasuke slowly climbed in the tub as the warm water covered his aching body...he just arrived from a mission and was tired and sore all over. he rested his aching head on the tub's edge and closed his eyes. he needed rest, but he can't deny himself a good warm bath to soothe his throbbing muscles. sasuke cleared his mind and started dozing off. unaware of his surroundings as he was enveloped into deep slumber, sasuke didn't notice a shadowy figure peering at him from the door. itachi had been looking at sasuke for hours...his fiery gaze followed the younger uchiha's every move. now that the boy was asleep, itachi had all the liberty in the world to spy on sasuke.

he moved closer to the sleeping figure. he rolled his gaze on his younger brother's perfect torso...the steam from the water giving sasuke's cheeks a faint blush. itachi licked his lips...his throat was getting dry as he filled his eyes with his brother's beauty. how he wanted to taste the milky pale skin...to touch the taut muscles. to be able to savor his own flesh and blood would be his final euphoria. itachi had always admired his perfect liitle brother since they were young. when sasuke came to the family, he never stopped thanking his mother...bless her soul...for bringing his other half into the world. the moment he saw sasuke as a baby, he fell in love automatically.

itachi sat on the tub's edge...hearing sasuke's silent breathing fill the evening's silence. he reached over and caressed sasuke's cheek...he was so lovely. he was an adonis that graced the earth with his pressence and put everything else to shame. he loved sasuke so much but never had the chance and courage to admit it to his otouto, he was afraid..though he tried to deny it...he was afraid of rejection and hate that might come from his beloved... sasuke stirred a bit as itachi's warm fingers caressed his face.

"sa-su-ke...." itachi whispered his brother's name in syllables...even his name tasted delicious against his tongue. itachi gave out a sad smile... a small pain pierced his heart. he had spent years following his otuoto around...hiding his chakra from him and mingling in the shadows. he was obsessed with the young uchiha...the exact replica of his perfect features....jet black hair...deep onyx eyes...pale ivory skin...and lips that seemed to always beg for a kiss...itachi and sasuke had that certain inborn lip pout that was so inviting to look at. itachi felt that if sasuke would just love him back, he would be complete.

itachi leaned over, inhaling sasuke's scent...his brother had a very intoxicating scent that sent his system to fire. he knew sasuke would be waking soon...he leaned further and gave sasuke's half-parted lips a kiss. itachi stood up and left with wings on his feet..he was quickly engulfed by the dark shadows. sasuke's eyes shot open. he looked around...odd....he thought he saw someone earlier. he touched his lips absent-mindedly...was it all a dream? he asked himself as he recalled the memory in his mind. he was sure he saw itachi in his dream. he knew no one with piercing eyes same as his aniki. he just got confused why his 'dream aniki' kissed him tenderly.

unknown to everyone, sasuke kept a deep, dark secret...a secret he was planning to carry to his grave....sasuke loved his brother...he looked up to him since he was a child...his admiration grew as they got older and turned into love...making sasuke fear this feeling....he couldn't confess such things to his nii-san...he had seen and envied the countless fangirls swooning aver his aniki...his aniki...he smiled at the thought of owning his aniki. he knew it was wrong to have feelings with your own sibling...but damn! he cant stop his heart from beating in a different way for itachi...sasuke closed his eyes...as he savored the after taste of his dream...but his aniki was gone...it's been years since he last saw him...he was right now an ANBU captain...a figure of strength and confidence to the village. but his position masked his true emotions.... he felt empty...he felt incomplete...without his itachi...

sasuke got up and toweled his body dry. he was able to relax a bit from his short nap. he decided to go to sleep in his bed. he went to his closet and pulled a pair of silk boxers. he gasped as the cloth's tetxture caressed his manhood to life. he was tired, but he still had enough energy to release the burning longing inside him. he jumped on to his bed and pulled a frame that he kept under his pillows...it was a portrait of him and itachi when they where younger...he trailed his finger to itachi's face...."i miss you, nii-san" he murmured as he closed his eyes...he began thinking of itachi..imagining that he was there with him...he had done this countless times now...whenever he felt alone, sad, uncontented or hot...he would bring itachi to life with his mind.

he began to fondle himself...his semi-calloused fingers stroking his shaft...bringing it to full erection. the friction of his fingers gave him waves of pleasure...he continued to give his member up and downward motions...interjecting some pressure as he increased his speed..."tachi-kun....ummmmm....." he murmured. he closed his eyes at the sensation as he imagined that his aniki was doing this to him..he imagined itachi naked, his aniki's perfect chiseled torso just up for the grabs..."oohh...nii-san....mo-re..." he moaned throathily. sasuke had been pleasuring himself since the day he realized his feelings for his nii-san was forbidden...unacceptable. he knew his aniki will be furious if he found out he was the main lead of all his fantasies...he squirmed as the pressure in his groin increased. he felt a tight knot forming in the pit of his stomach..."aaah...aaah... oh god....itachi...!" sasuke screamed out at his release, his seed coating his hand. he wiped his hands and placed the frame under his pillow. he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to engulf him. by the window itachi heard sasuke yell his name crystal clear...he smiled at his new discovery...he never regretted coming to konoha to visit his beloved otuouto....."soon...you'll be mine otuoto..." he murmured and disappeared in the night.

itachi was perched up high on a trees, he was so happy that he thought his heart would just burst. sasuke was actually dreaming of him too...feeling the way he felt for him...even used him in his loneliness. itachi smiled to himself...itachi was already planning on how to take his brother...he knew sasuke wouldn't deny him the pleasure of making love to his glorious body. itachi can't wait anymore. he needed to have sasuke...to mark him as his own...he will wait in sasuke's house after he will report to the hokage....he will only wait that long...he needed to taste those sweet lips that haunted him for years...he would make sasuke scream his name out loud!

morning came, sasuke dressed in his anbu uniform and went to the hokage to report his mission. they already located the hideout of the grave robber in suna. his team consisted of naruto, sakura and sai...who all stayed behind upon gaara's personal request..."hokage-sama..." sasuke removed his porcelain raven mask and bowed as he saw lady tsunade enter her office. the hokage motioned him to sit down to which he obliged. he handed her gaara's written request and the notes sakura made regarding their succesful mission. tsunade nodded her approval and dismissed sasuke. sasuke now had the rest of the day free.

sasuke passed by a convenience store and bought some basic supplies. he planned to sleep out...since he was missionless for the meantime. he bought a couple of packed tomatoes, a lettuce head and some chicken meat. he passed by the toiletries section and grabbed a bottle of shampoo and his favorite body oil. he paid for the items and left the store. when he reached home he noticed a window was open...funny...he had made sure that the house was closed when he left...he went to the kitchen and decided to make himself some tomato soup...he deserved to eat something edible after all the work with that damn grave robber.

he chopped the red tomatoes and sauteed them with some strips of the chicken meat he had just sliced. he then placed them in a pot and placed it over low fire. he arranged the other stuff he bought, placing them in the chiller...he got the scented oil bottle and placed it on his bedside table. he then went to the living room and flopped his body on the couch. he started reading a book and soon dozed off. itachi appeared out of thin air and smiled as he saw his otuoto in deep slumber. he went over to check on the boiling pot. he turned the stove off and filled a cup with the steaming soup. he set it aside to cool. he went in sasuke's room and arranged the bed. he went back to retrieve his beautiful baby brother. when sasuke was tired, itachi knew it was difficult to wake sasuke up. he carried sasuke effortlessly and placed the sleeping dream on top of the black satin sheets of his bed.

itachi wondered what he did to be blessed with such beauty to be his brother. he gazed lovingly and longingly at sasuke...his long lashes brushing his cheekbones... his pink lips parting lightly, teasing itachi senseless. he tied his lovely brother on the bed posts...one for each hand...he tenderly tied sasuke's hands with black satin handkerchiefs...the color gave a nice contrast against sasuke's pale wrists. itachi sat infornt of sasuke and crossed his legs. he waited for his otuouto to wake up and see his handywork.

sasuke's mind was busy...he started dreaming...dreaming that he was making love to his aniki...he could feel the heat building up in between his legs. he licked his lips as he clearly saw the lust in his nii-san's wonderful eyes. he cupped itachi's face and kissed him, biting his lower lip in the process.. he inhaled his older brother's scent... filling him with security the same way he felt since they were young..."nii-san..." sasuke murmured in his sleep. itachi looked up and smiled...how cute...his baby brother was dreaming of him again. itachi crouched over sasuke...inhaling his heavenly scent..."time to wake up otuouto..." he whispered into sasuke's ear. sasuke stirred...his dream was so realistic...he could really feel itachi's warm breath over his neck...he slowly opened his eyes. his eyes grew large as the smirking face of his handsome aniki came to view..."a-aniki?!" he said in shock. he tried to get up but found out something was holding him in place...he looked around and saw that his hands were tied. his heart started beating furiously..."itachi...what are you doing here? what is the meaning of all this?" he demanded at his aniki who continued to stare at him.

"itachi...talk to me..." he growled and itachi chuckled...running a finger across his cheek...sasuke shivered at the sensation..."calm down otuoto..." itachi purred. his eyes were shining with hunger...filled with passion and lust..."i dont want to talk to you...i just want to feel you..." itachi slyly said as he smiled, showing his pearly whites. sasuke gasped at what he heard. was he dreaming? this can't be real...he looked at itachi who activated his sharingan...the tomoe was spinning lazily before him...sasuke also activated his own genjutsu..he must not fall for itachi...who knows what he was trying to do...itachi laughed at sasuke, he was amused at how sasuke was trying to defend his sanity..."my foolish little brother...denying me when we all know that you also want what is about to happen..." itachi said as he ducked and licked sasuke form his chin to his pink puckers. sasuke gasped, this was out of range...how did itachi found out about his secret passion...

he opened his mouth to protest but itachi silenced him as his hot lips devoured sasuke's half-opened ones...their first kiss was fierce...and lustful. sasuke closed his mouth and felt itachi's tongue demand for an entrance...sasuke was getting delirious...he felt itachi's hand all over him...touching him, caressing him...teasing him...sending goosebumps to his skin..."mmmppphhhh...a...ni...ki...ple...ase.....stop...." he said trying to talk and close his mouth at the same time...he must resist itachi's invasion...but god, he was getting aroused. just the thought of itachi kissing him and caressing him was enough to make him come...what more now that all the sensations were real.

"stop resisting otuoto...you know you'll never win against me..." itachi mocked, and sasuke's anger flared...he was getting frustrated...he needed to hold itachi...he needed to let his brother show what's it like to be screwed..."aniki..please untie me..." itachi chuckled and continued his task in removing sasuke's anbu uniform...he slowly removed the grayish-white armor covering his luscious brother's body...sasuke squirmed around...but itachi pinned him down... "_gomen nasai otuouto_..but i can't.." itachi apologised as he gently traced his razor-sharp kunai unto sasuke's black midrib shirt...the thin material gave way from the metal's sharp edge and revealed sasuke's lithe muscular body before his very eyes.

sasuke was breathing heavily...his groin was aching badly...itachi noticed the pain he was in...and continued to torture him. fuck his aniki! this man was ruthless and sadistic as hell! itachi's finger traced the pink areola of sasuke's taut pink nipple. sasuke gave out a small gasp and a moan...itachi smiled at his brother's reaction..."do you want more otuoto..." he said huskily as he leaned over and gave the hardened peak a lick..."fuck..." sasuke grunted and glared at his brother. "itachi....please...untie me now...." he pleaded in half breaths as itachi continued to lick and suck his nipples alternately..."ah! ani-kii..." sasuke groaned as itachi trailed his tongue towards sasuke's navel...itachi was enjoying himself..his otuoto's groans and moans were music to his ears. he gently pulled down sasuke's black pants down, revealing black silk boxers covering his baby brother's engorged erection. sasuke blushed as he saw itachi eyed his angered member. it wasn't his fault to react this way...his brother was skilled in every way imaginable... sasuke pleadingly looked at itachi.... "nii-san..please untie me so we can do this right..." his voice quivered with desire...."i've waited almost all my life for this..." sasuke added. itachi gave him a big smile....

itachi removed the silk handkerchief that was tying his brother down...at this point he knew sasuke was turned on and burning with the lust and desire he had. once free, sasuke grabbed itachi's akatsuki coat by the collar..."itachi...you will pay for this...you will be so sorry..." he hissed. he kissed itachi with such great force. their lips locked in wanton goodness. itachi responded to his brother's kisses...how he longed for this to happen...sasuke on the other hand was getting dizzy...he was drowning in his aniki's sweet, hot mouth...their tongues swirled in a dance only the two of them knew the steps. saskue pulled itachi closer and felt itachi run his hands through his hair. sasuke ripped itachi's hair tie and sent his long luxurious hair in wild disarray...sasuke stopped devouring itachi's delicious mouth and started trailing butterfly kisses down to the hollow of his throat...biting and sucking everynow and then with just a slight pressure...pressure not enough to leave a kissmark, but enough to bring itachi to lustful madness..."sasu....ke..." itachi moaned in pure pleasure.

sasuke was absolutely burning now...his dreams were about to come true..he was with the only person he loved the most...his aniki...his itachi...he ripped itachi's coat, following his black shirt...itachi was now half naked...sasuke ran his hands on itachi's chest following every ripple of muscle on the heated ivory skin. itachi moaned with pleasure...sasuke was lost for words as he stared at his aniki...itachi had his eyes closed and his swollen lips were in a pout...sasuke was awed by his brother's perfection..."nii-san...." he murmured against his brother's neck..."sasuke...my darling otuoto...how i dreamed for this to happen..." he whispered in a breathy voice...they looked at each other passionately...lustful, loving crimson hinted onyx eyes mirrored as one...sasuke cupped itachi's face and kissed him with all the love he had in his heart...body and soul....the kiss was sweet and slow...it demanded nothing in return but offered everything out.

sasuke softly pushed itachi towards his mattress...and his attractive bother was now laying down in the midst of his pillows and sheets...his brother was a work of art...a masterpiece that came to life...he eyed his aniki looking seductively at him...his brother pulled him close when they were inches apart, itachi huskily whispered to sasuke..his warm sweet breath blowing on his face..."i've spent so many years without you my darling otuoto...i don't know if i can last another year without tasting how sweet you are..." itachi's confession hit sasuke hard and caessed his palpitating heart. itachi pulled him even closer and gently placed his soft wet lips unto sasuke's slightly parted ones. sasuke closed his eyes and savored their kiss...there wasn't any rush...they have their entire lifetime to share...he surrendered to the intoxicating sensations that was burning him alive...

"nii-san..." he murmured against itachi's lips..."...how i missed you nii-san..." he purred and itachi deepened their kiss. sasuke surrendered over to his aniki... he removed the remnants of itachi's clothing and he was now naked before him...his snowy-white skin glistening from the heat of their foreplay. sasuke had always wondered what it would feel if all his fantasies turned to reality...now he was experiencing it and it was all so mind-blowing...he kissed itachi's body...licking and sucking him as well..everytime his lips touched the heated skin, itachi would jerk up and moan deliciously..."hmmmm...otuoto....ahhhhh.....mmmmmm" and do other small yelping sounds...

sasuke trailed his kiss to his brother's mid-torso...stopping at his flat abdomen and gave itachi's navel some light sucking...itachi shivered as he closed his eyes... "oh god...sasuke!" he grunted as he felt sasuke's hot, wet mouth envelope his hardness. he then felt sasuke lightly stroking and sucking his turgid shaft, sending spasms of sensation to very part of his body...it was like little currents running crazily in him..."yessshhhh....ooohhh...otuoto....mmmm...more....right...there....ahhh..." itachi slurred his words as moans of ecstasy filled him. sasuke was extremely turned on by his aniki's moans...he played with his balls as he lapped his aniki's dripping cock...the pre-cum dripping out of the sensitive cleft of his brother's enraged pride.

"sasss-keee..." itachi moaned as he bit his lips..."oh god....oh god....sasuke...fuck...." itachi growled, holding sasuke's head tighter...pushing his otuoto to devour his entire length...sasuke almost choked at the motion as itachi deep-throated him...he continued pleasuring his aniki in the ways he knew would also satisfy him. itachi squirmed and writhed as he was laying eagle-spread before sasuke...he kept murmuring sasuke's name over and over...sasuke was overjoyed that he could give his aniki this pleasure. he then increased his pace and hardened his suction...itachi squirmed, frantically tossing his head from side to side...he jerked his hips upward as sasuke engrossed himself with itachi's manhood....sasuke felt itachi's balls hardened from the continous pump...sasuke felt the smooth cock in his mouth shiver...he knew itachi was about to cum...he felt overwhelmed being able to provide his aniki this release...

"ssaahh...sssuuhh...kehhhh.......aaaaahhhhhhhh........" itachi screamed as he pulled sasuke's hair, his seed realesed in his otuoto's mouth...some of the rich liquid spilled from sasuke's lips and trailed down to his chin, sexily sasuke licked his lips and eyed his aniki...a faint blush coloring his cheeks. itachi looked at his delectable brother...that was seducing him to insanity..."sasuke...come here..." itachi declared in a breathy voice as he pulled sasuke near him...he stared at the younger man's eyes...it glittered with love and lust...itachi kissed sasuke...in a slow torturing way...that left the young raven breathless..."sasuke...let me make love to you..." itachi said in an almost pleading-like voice...sasuke shivered as he felt his aniki's warm breath blow about him as the older raven trailed soft, wet kisses on his neck to his collarbone...

"sasuke..." itachi whispered as he stroked sasuke's cheek...itachi pulled sasuke for a kiss, but sasuke moved away... he smirked at his aniki, he quickly got up and ran to the kitchen...sasuke frantically looked around... he was looking for some ice when a cup caught his attention...he peeked at its contents and saw that it was the tomato soup he cooked. sasuke smilled wickedly and carried the cup back to his room. itachi was looking at him weirdly, eyeing the cup in his hand... sasuke grinned..."turn around aniki-chan..." he ordered, his voice firm but playful... itachi cringed, thinking what plans his otuoto was planning. he was still shaken from his release... sasuke pulled itachi and made him kneel...itachi crouched and peeked what sasuke was doing with his behind...

sasuke then poured some of the crimson soup on his brother's buttocks....and licked it as the liquid slid down... itachi gasped and trembled... he was starting to get a hard on again... itachi shivered as he felt sasuke poured the warm liquid over his twitching ass and sucked the dimpled entrance..."aahh...sasuke...." yelped the long-haired raven. his hair was spread over his back creating a black silk curtain against his creamy ivory skin..."nii-san...you taste quite good...did you know that...?" sasuke murmured in between licks. itachi shivered again, giving out a faint "hn" at sasuke's querry. itachi's eyes squinted as he felt sasuke poking his as with one of his slender fingers...he then grunted when the second one came in...sasuke pulled the fingers out and licked the twitching cave, wetting it in preparation for more invasion..."ooooohhhhh...sasukehhhhh....." itachi moaned as he felt three of sasuke's fingers enter his behind. itachi squirmed a bit, feeling a hint of discomfort on his lovely ass. sasuke was his first...and the only one he'd wanted to take him...

"sasuke...hnnnn....ahhhh.....ah, that's it....ooooohhhh...." itachi's grunts and moans were coaxing sasuke to perform better...he finger-fucked his brother...both sweaty and extremely in lust..."sasu-ke...take...ahhhh.....stop that....uhhnnn....take me...now....!!!" itachi yelled his demands. his whole body trembled for his otuoto's touch...itachi felt sasuke point his erection to his butt..."aaaahhhhhhh!!!!" itachi yelled as sasuke rammed his length in him. the sweet tingling sensation of pain and pleasure engulfed itachi's focus. slowly sasuke began grinding in slow, precise motions...sasuke was also delirious by by the way his aniki's ass was twitching beneath him...the feel of the heat and the tightness was beyond imaginable..."nii-san...your're..soo...tight..." sasuke grunted in half-breaths as he increased his pace...since he had his release last night, he knew he wouldn't cum right away...he wanted this first time to be long and memorable.

sasuke complied to his luscious aniki's desires...."oh! hn...ah! harder sasuke...ah...please...harrrdderrr...oh fuck....yes!" itachi frantically yelled, grunting and moaning at every thrust sasuke was giving him. sasuke loved the thought that he was giving his aniki pleasure...he didn't know if he was itachi's first.. but he was willing to surrender his prized virginity to his beloved aniki. sasuke's left knee was starting to twitch..he then cramped it up, so he was still down on one knee and dog-bangged the older uchiha. he then hit it...itachi moaned in pleasure....he finally hit itachi's sweet spot..he increased the pressure, pulling itachi's hips harder. the long-haired raven howled in ecstasy..."oh fuck...sasuke...yes...right there....oh god...harder...ah....ahh.....ahhhh..." sasuke was loosing control now...the sensation of the tightening hole enveloping his cock and itachi's moans and gasps was everything he wanted hear and feel..."nii-san...im...imm...ahhhh" sasuke yelled as he released his burning seed inside itachi...at the same moment itachi also released the tightening spasm in his groin...showering on the black satin sheets below them...

sasuke pulled his semi-erected manhood out of itachi and fell on the bed...he closed his eyes and tried to breath evenly...itachi was lying beside him face down, panthing from the intense emotions he just had. sasuke wiped the swaet off his brow and turned over his shoulder to look at itachi..who was looking at him as well...with dreamy eyes and a faint smile on his sweet cherry lips..."aniki..._ano_....i....that was amazing..." sasuke breathed dreamily as he stroked itachi's moist cheek. sasuke loved the way itachi's blush gave color to his creamy porcelain face. itachi took a deep breath and rolled over sasuke and was now situated on top of him...he smiled lovingly at his otuoto and started kissing him lightly...sending goosebumps to the spots where itachi's hot lips would pass.

"hhnnnn.....nii-san...." sasuke groaned as itachi continued to kiss and nip sasuke...he removed the torn anbu uniform off his otuoto's body...itachi leaned and licked sasuke's nipple making the younger raven gasp at the sensation..."ahhh...niihh-san!" sasuke yelped as itachi lick the other taut nipple. tenderly itachi made sasuke lie down to which the younger of the two obliged. itachi filled his eyes with his brother's beauty...memorizing each scar, skin and muscle on the perfect ivory form. itachi continued to pleasure his baby brother, moulding sasuke's buns as his kisses continued wandering...itachi felt sasuke shiver as his lips brushed past the sensitive skinline leading to his brother's groin...sasuke's proud cock throbbed and burned bright pink...the vein underneath the shaft, pulsating every now and then...itachi tauntingly touched the wet cleft and swirled the clear, slippery liquid around the smooth mushroom-like head..."hhnnnnn...." sasuke grunted, squinting his eyes shut...itachi slowly breathed over the pulsating dignity and held it with both hands.. holding it the way one would hold a sword...

sasuke squirmed and writhed under itachi's touch...he started panthing as itachi moved his hands...gently squeezing and pumping the angered member. to add more sensation, itachi began kissing the tip and licking the entire shaft as he continued to pump...sasuke moaned and groaned over and over..."nii-san...oooh..... aniki...ahhhh....oh god.....ughhhh...." sasuke whimpered as he clasped itachi's head and pushed it, making his aniki devour his entire angered length... itachi smirked, the cock still in his mouth...his otuoto was very noisy...increasing his arousal even more he clasped the younger raven's cock harder and increased his pumping speed...at the corner of his eye he saw sasuke wince a bit...maybe from the pain or maybe from the intensity of what he was doing...when he sensed his otuoto was at the verge of cumming, he stopped and looked at his otuoto's flushed face...

itachi got up and sasuke called unto him..."aniki...why....did...you...stop...?" the spiked raven asked blushing with a hint of diappointment in his coal black eyes... itachi grinned and motioned his brother to stay...sasuke tilted his head and raised a questioning eyebrow, drops of sweat trailed from his forehead to his neck. itachi leaned and captured the spiky haired adonis' semi-swollen lips..."such an impatient boy..." he whispered and saw sasuke's blush darken. itachi got the cup holding the now-cold tomato soup sasuke used earlier... his thoughts were racing and it brought a smile to the passive face. in lightning speed he was now again standing before his blushing otuotu... he then leaned over and poured the contents over sasuke's heated flesh... the crimson liquid skidded over the younger raven's pale skin... sasuke gasped as he bit his lower lip... the feel of the warm soup trailing on his sensitive skin was insanely erotic... "nii-san..." he trailed off...his voice pleading for his aniki's next move...

itachi climbed on top of sasuke... he ducked down and followed the trail of the rich crimson liquid with his tongue... sasuke grunted and his breathing became more uneven..."t-tachi--kun...uhhhmmmm..p-ppleeaaa....ssseeee...." he stuttered as he pulled itachi over, crushing both their bodies, electricity jolted upon the impact of their skins..."please what.....?" itachi teasingly asked as he rocked his body into sasuke's crimson coated torso..."aniki....itachi....oohhh.....nii-san....please....oh god! please take me now....!!!" sasuke half-screamed and half-moaned his anxiety...itachi gave out a soft chortle...."sasu-kun...am i pleasuring you enough?" he taunted as he stood in kneeling position infront of his otuoto..."god itachi....oh fuck...." sasuke writhed in dismay...his cock was throbbing and the pre-cum increased it's denstiy...itachi was loving the pleading whines and yelps his aroused brother was making...he made sure sasuke would pay for making him cum first...

itachi grabbed sasuke's legs, placing them on his shoulders...sasuke's cock was now just a inches away from itachi's face...sasuke's butt was situated just right over itachi's proud erection...itachi positioned his member's head on sasuke's twitching hole and gave it a couple of persuasive nudges..."oh god itachi! please do it...do it...oh god..fuck me now!" sasuke cried in pain..."tsk tsk...demanding little fool..." itachi smirked, he knew sasuke was still pure and untainted and he knew that this part would really hurt...how could an ANBU captain perform his duties if his ass was sore... he looked around, anything that might help ease the friction... his half onyx, half crimson eyes spotted a shining bottle by the bedside table... a sly smile spread on itachi's handsome face.

he grabbed the bottle...perfect...he thought....the label showed...sandalwood and freesias body oil...sasuke tried to peek on what his aniki was doing at his ass...itachi poured oil on his hands coating it thoroughly...he grabbed sasuke's cock and slid his hands up and down...causing his otuoto to moan with pleasure. itachi then coated his dripping shaft with some of the oil...he then inserted a finger in sasuke's pink entrance...sasuke squirmed and grunted his shock... "a-a-aniki..." itachi felt sasuke's ass twitching...he then slid his other finger and sasuke gave out an audible gasp...itachi slowly moved his fingers...alternately swirling his finges around and then give it a scissor-like motion...sasuke whined with pleasure.... "tachi-kun....please.....harder....." he grunted as he arched his body and jerked his hips towards itachi... itachi was having fun looking at his writhing, tomato-soup coated brother... never in his wildest dreams did he thought sasuke would give in to him this easy... he then inserted his third finger in....

"oh god....itachi..." sasuke moaned...itachi then finger-fucked his brother using his three fingers to go in and out of sasuke's tight paradise, making him ready for his entrance. when itachi felt sasuke was all relax and eager her removed his fingers and directed his shaft and thrusted it into the whimpering spike haired raven. "aaagghhhhh....t-tachi...kun.....ahhh...it...hurts..." sasuke complained...his panths grew heavier and shorter..."stop moving my sweet uke...just relax...or it'll hurt even more..." itachi crooned...he was actually still halfway....he slowly rocked his hips, grinding his way into the virginal love tunnel of his dear otuoto. sasuke moved in rythmn with his aniki's movements...he started to relax...suddenly sasuke felt a sharp, tearing pain on his bottom as he felt itachi thrust his entire length in..."oh shit! itachi!!!!" he screamed as he grasped his aniki's arms in pain.....

itachi on the other hand was in extreme euphoria...he finally owned his brother, as he felt the tearing of the sweet fresh flesh as he invaded his otuoto's wonderful pink pucker. itachi was in heaven as he slid in and out of his brother, feeling the contracting muscles squeezing his cock giving his waves of pleasure...itachi moaned..."oh fuck, sasuke....you're so tight.....so sweet...oh fuck..." he moaned as he increased his thrusts...sasuke was beginning to disregard the stinging pain as he got used to itachi's large throbbing cock in him..."itachi....ah....oh.....uhmmnn...more...please..." he murmured as he bit his lower lip as he rocked along with his aniki...itachi hardened his thrusts and felt sasuke scream with pure bliss...."yes! oh fuck! ah! ah! right there....oh god...harder...uhmn..harder, please!!!!" sasuke screamed as itachi slammed on his prostate over and over...

the pleasure itachi was giving sasuke caused his ass to contract, giving itachi unexplainable sensation on his cock as well..."oh fuck sasuke....so...tight..." he panthed as he pulled sasuke's hips even closer...itachi shivered as he felt sasuke do some sucking motions using his ass...the sensation was mindblowing...sasuke's ass felt like it had a life of it's own...sucking and squeezing him senseless..."nii-san...im...about...to....." sasuke grunted as his nostrils flared...itachi was feeling the same as well..."sa-su-ke...i...i.....aahhhhh......" itachi jerked his hips harder and faster than ever as sasuke grasped the bedposts for more support.... "aaaaahhhhhhhhh....god......itachiiiii....!!!!" sasuke yelled and itachi joined his otuoto "oh god...sasukeeee....." they came together in an intense explosion of pure orgasmic climax...sasuke's hot seed squirted out, coating his aniki's chest and chin as itachi filled sasuke's deflowered ass with his own pearly white release. itachi fell on top of his sweet lover as his shaft slid off sasuke...his cheek rested on sasuke's wet chest...he could hear his brother's rapid heartbeat...

he then felt sasuke run his nimble fingers through his hair...sasuke then gave a deep sigh... itachi looked up and faced sasuke, his sharingan deactivated... sasuke faced his darling aniki with a smirk plastered on his lips... "nii-san...." sasuke murmured as he again ran his hands lovingly through his aniki's soft raven locks... itachi smiled..."what is it otuoto?" he whispered in a tired but contented voice...without answering, sasuke rolled over and was now on top of his elder brother, staring directly into his aniki's deep coal-black eyes... itachi waited for his sweet lover's voice to speak up...what he then heard made him blush unexpectedly... "_aishiteiru...tachi-kun...." _sasuke said as he closed his eyes and held itachi close..."_aishiteiru...sasu-kun_...more than you'll ever know..." itachi sighed and snuggled on sasuke's chest...the mixture of sweat, oil and tomato soup lingering on their exhausted bodies as they drifted off...

a couple of hours later, sasuke was awakened by itachi's caresses ..."hey otuoto..." itachi said trying to hide the smirk on his face..."what is it nii-san?" sasuke asked as he reopened his eyes to look at his lover..."you smell weird...lets take a shower..." itachi teased mischievously as he started to move his fingers in small circular motions on sasuke's chest, hitting the sensitive skin of his otuoto's nipple in the process... sasuke gasped and then groaned as he looked at itachi licking his lips and smiling enticingly at him, he even felt the arousal the long-haired raven was nudging on his leg... sasuke blushed at the thought of spending another round of lovemaking with his first and last love... itachi noticed sasuke's blush and got up, he scooped sasuke from the bed and carried him towards the bathroom smiling naughtily... as they pased the aisle, sasuke looked at the clock on the wall... it was still _5:49 pm_...this was going to be a long night... a very, very long night....

THE END

.


End file.
